This invention generally relates to maintaining indices for databases, and more specifically, to determining whether to rebuild or to update an index.
The astonishing growth and diversity in data has profoundly affected the way data should be stored and served. To address the challenges in flexible schema and elasticity, many new distributed data stores dealing with columns, key/value pairs, documents and graphs have emerged, and these new data stores are often collectively identified as NoSQL data stores. Each store has its strengths in a specific application domain and makes tradeoffs among consistency, availability and operational performances. A full-fledged NoSQL store that supports the convergence of transactional and analytics workload should offer balanced read and write performance. A category of NoSQL stores is based on LSM (Log Structured Merge) tree. This category of NoSQL stores is optimized for write, and secondary indices would be built for efficient point queries.